


Wrong

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Sam spots Lucifer





	Wrong

Inspired by [this](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/116178865363149489/)

***

Sam turned his head as he heard the roar of the Impala's engine. What was Dean doing? They had agreed that neither of them were going to face this alone. They had said that they wouldn't go off and do anything stupid because they deserved a break after averting all the world ending scenarios there had been. But, as his head turned, Sam saw something--someone?--he'd thought he would never see again. Without thought, his right thumb pressed into his left palm. Nothing. It was a someone, then. How had Lucifer gotten out of the cage? Dean drove off, apparently not having noticed the cause of Sam's _minor_  melt down, and Lucifer smiled. It wasn't a malicious one like Sam would have expected. It was gentle... and kind.

"Sam." There was no denying the warmth in his voice. Lucifer straightened and sauntered over. It was all Sam could do to take deep breaths and try not to succumb to his panic attack. As Lucifer reached him, his brow creased, and he asked "What's wrong?" Sam just shook his head. He couldn't speak right now, all his focus was on his breathing.

After a while, he managed to stutter out a "how?" Lucifer's face softened.

"It was Amara. She thought her influence over me would mean I would gladly help her destroy the world. But she was wrong. You showed me that humans were not all that I thought they were. And for that, I'll help you defeat her."


End file.
